Le souvenir d'une promesse
by virginiegalaad
Summary: Après les évènements qui ont lieu pendant l'épisode Haunted, Helen prend quelques instants pour se remémorer une promesse...


Titre : Le souvenir d'une promesse

Pairing : helen/John

Spoilers : saison 2,épisode haunted

Genre : romance, et angst (un peu, juste ce qu'il faut !)

Disclaimer : Sanctuary ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. Ca se saurait sans doute si j'étais à l'origine d'une telle idée. En attendant, je fais mumuse avec les jouets d'Amanda Tapping avant de lui rendre bien gentiment.

Notes : j'ai laissé la citation en anglais, parce que la voix de John, voilà quoi... ça se passe d'explications.

Un grand merci à Elo pour la bêta-lecture.

« I love you, remember that... always... For all eternity. »

Les mots continuaient inlassablement à résonner au creux de son oreille, à hanter chacune de ses pensées. Toutes ses émotions, ses sentiments qu'elle avait tentésde refouler depuis tant d'années menaçaient de refaire surface, et... elle s'y refusait. Elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, après avoir perdu sa propre fille, Helen n'était pas certaine de pouvoir survivre au fait que John lui brise le cœur une nouvelle fois. Et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qui venait de se produire, et ce n'est pas comme si elle avait pu l'empêcher.

Bien entendu, elle savait qu'il s'était sacrifié pour les protéger, pour la protéger, mais pendant l'espace de quelques heures, elle avait cru pouvoir retrouver l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, l'homme qui se cachait derrière le monstre, ...et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire, le fait est qu'elle aussi voulait croire que son ancien fiancé n'était pas responsable des atrocités qu'il avait commises. Il lui fallait reconnaître que toutes ses bonnes résolutions n'avaient pas fait le poids face àl'infime espoir qu'ils puissent se donner une nouvelle chance. Elle pouvait clamer haut et fort que c'était définitivement terminé entre eux, que plus jamais elle ne se laisserait abuser par cet homme, qu'il n'existait plus aucun amour pour lui en elle. La vérité était - légèrement - différente.

Oui, bien sûr, elle l'avait haï de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, ...elle l'avait haï autant qu'elle avait pu l'aimer, avec une passion et une intensité que seuls dictent les plus grandes histoires. On dit souvent que la haine et l'amour sont des sentiments bien trop proches, et depuis un siècle, son comportement envers John oscillait entre ses deux tendances, au gré des situations et de ses intentions à lui.

Et... il était si douloureux de savoir qu'elle aurait peut-être pu l'aider pendant tout ce temps, que si elle avait cru suffisamment en lui, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Ashley aurait pu avoir un père, et elle ne serait peut-être pas morte aujourd'hui.

Oui, évidemment, à son âge, Helen savait pertinemment qu'il était inutile de vivre dans les regrets, mais elle restait humaine après tout... en dépit de ses 158 ans. Et il s'avérait si aisé parfois de se plonger dans des rêveries sans fin, dans des réminiscences du passé et dans des espoirs auxquels elle avait cru si fort.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée sur le toit, après sa « disparition ». Et si elle voulait être honnête envers elle-même, Helen devait avouer qu'elle s'efforçait de croire qu'elle le reverrait un jour. Elle avait éperdument besoin d'y croire. Sans cela, elle n'était pas persuadée qu'elle ne finirait pas par s'effondrer.

Elle se refusait obstinément à croire que leur histoire puisse finir ainsi. Ils trouveraient un moyen pour le sauver, pour que Jack l'éventreur ne vienne plus jamais s'immiscer entre eux.

Mais pour l'instant, elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter le regard de son équipe, pas après la scène à laquelle Will et Henry avaient pu assister. Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer à quel point les sentiments qu'elle avait eu pour lui étaient forts, à quel point tout son être lui avait appartenu à l'époque d'Oxford.

Evidemment, il n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de ne pas affronter la situation, de chercher à la fuir. Son courage et sa détermination lui avaient toujours donné la force de se relever à chaque nouvelle épreuve. Pourtant, là, c'était différent, elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette situation. C'était vrai d'une certaine manière. Mais c'était plus tragique cette fois-ci, parce qu'elle savait à présent que tout n'avait pas été mensonge et tromperie, que l'homme qu'elle aimait continuait envers et contre tout. Elle comprenait que les meurtres auraient été encore bien plus nombreux si cela n'avait pas été John l'hôte de cette entité maléfique, qu'il était parvenu à contrôler un minimum la violence de ce parasite. Et ça... c'était la preuve que cet homme était bien ce qu'elle et James avaient vu en lui, un homme dévoué et généreux. Cela rendait ces regrets d'autant plus présents également.

Un autre avenir avait été si prêt à se dessiner devant elle, il s'était tenu à portée de main l'espace de quelques instants. Et pourtant, il avait disparu aussi vite qu'il s'était esquissé. Et à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas en restant réfugiée ici qu'elle se donnerait les moyens de le réaliser. Il lui fallait seulement puiser au plus profond d'elle-même la force nécessaire de toujours avancer.

La nuit où il l'avait demandé en mariage, ils s'étaient tous deux fait une promesse, celle de s'aimer pour l'éternité quoi qu'il puisse advenir. Et il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui encore, elle était bien décidée à respecter cet engagement. C'était dans ces souvenirs, dans ces instants, dans l'amour qu'elle portait à sa fille et à son ancien fiancé qu'elle trouverait le courage de se relever et de se battre une nouvelle fois. Pour eux deux, Helen s'était toujours sentie capable de se dépasser, de se surpasser. Ils étaient sa vie... tout simplement.

Pour la première fois de la journée, un sourire s'esquissa lentement sur ses lèvres, comme le souvenir d'une simple promesse...


End file.
